tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Visiting Hours
Log Title: Visiting Hours Characters: Buster, Frenzy, Sparkplug, Spike, Spike Witwicky (SG) Location: Seattle Memorial Hospital Date: March 26th, 1993 / March 8, 2010 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Buster visits Spike at Seattle Memorial hospital, triggering memories of another hospital experience almost 15 years earler at near the low point of their relationship. A "back on better terms" Buster and Spike mull over the risks of meeting one of their brothers from the SG-Universe. *NOTE* As usual with the Witwicky brothers (especially in the SG universe), some cursing is involved in this log. 2010 - Seattle Memorial Hospital Buster enters Seattle Memorial. He knows his brother has been shot, but it was a shoulder wound. He's doing fine, just recovering. But either boredom or a memory of things past brings up a far more vivid memory. 1993 - Seattle Memorial Hospital ;Brief Timeline - March 26th, 1993 : 7:35 a.m. - Frenzy lurks in his cassette mode at the construction site where Spike works. The Decepticon tracked Spike down almost a year after he parted ways with the Autobots. The Decepticon, still hurting from being the butt of jokes from his faction after Spike managed to serious damage the Decepticon by shoving him down a steep, rocky incline, waited nearly a year to exact his revenge. 7:48 a.m. - Frenzy transforms to his robot mode and attacks Spike, throwing him into a drywall barrier. He quickly breaks two of Spike's ribs by squeezing his chest. He then easily tossess Spike off of the unfinished building he was working on. Spike is thrown two stories down and his fall is broken by a few boards on a scaffolding. 8:03 a.m. - Medics are called and the Autobots race toward the scene. CPR is administered in Spike and he is rushed toward Seattle Memorial hospital. 10:03 a.m. - Buster, looking forward to a big dinner date with Jesse, is summoned by a secretary at his high school. 10:38 a.m. - Buster is driven by his aunt and uncle, who he is living with, 150 miles to Seattle Memorial Hospital. Because this was came before mass circulation of cell phones, he was unable to cancel his date with Jesse. Buster stalks into the hospital, one of his own eyes partially obscured by what a decade later would be called a blone emo-ver, although he considers a skate cut. Sparkplug spots Buster and quickly goes in to hug him. "Oh god..." He hugs Buster...HARD. A few pops can be heard from the back. Sparkplug wipes some tears from his eyes and points a shaky hand to the ICU room. "You..uh..better get in there...fast - he's being prepped for surgery..." Buster glowers, muttering, "I can't believe this!" under his breath. As Buster enters ICU, he can hear a doctor think aloud that there's MAYBE a chance he can save Spike's eye. Spike...still conscious is surrounded by a few nurses and doctors prepping him for surgery. One doc notices Buster and probably expecting him, gestures the nurses to move aside. A doctor walks toward Buster and says "We'll give you a few...but five minute tops..." He clears his throat. "We'll do all we can...but - honestly...if you have anything...ANYTHING to say to him...it'd be a good idea to say it now." Spike spots Buster and extends an IV-ladened hand. He smiles very weakly. "Heyah bro..." Buster glowers silently a moment, anger building within him. Spike weakly does a one-handed 'clapping' gesture, trying to get Buster to hold his hand. Spike's honestly spooked about this. "C'mon...please." He swallows "It's not their (the Autobots) fault...I did something a few years ago and I got some serious backlash from it." He takes a labored breath "But it's just that Decepticon's fault...not the Autobots." Spike looks at Buster and tries to ligthen the mood. "C'mon...at least you got a day off from school for this." Buster says, "That's bullshit, Spike! What is it gonna take?" Spike keeps his hand up, but his head falls back into the pillow. "Buster...I haven't seen those guys for an entire year!" "Please..." Spike says groggily. Buster says, "And they're still fucking up our lives! Do you know how stressed Dad is over this? You're gonna give him a fucking heart attack!" Spike thinks about this...oh god...he's right. "Look...if you're going to blame ANYONE, it's the Decepticons! If the Autobots wouldn't have shown up when they did, I would have been an utter grease spot!" Buster says, "When is this gonna stop?" Spike thinks and shakes his head. "I don't know...Look...I'm NOT going back to them. Promise." Spike adds "Maybe...maybe that fucktard got it out of his system. I pushed him down a cliff - he paralyzes me from the waist down." Buster pshaws rudely, especially considering Spike's condition. Spike gulps. "Look, I haven't gone back for a year..." Buster says, "I don't care about your fucking back! If you kill Dad, too, over this....!" Spike shakes his head, ouch. Tears begin to form around his eyes. "No.. no - Buster...he...I wouldn't do ANYTHING to hurt him. You and he are my life!" Buster says, "Me! Ha! Nice way of showing it. A fucking Hello once in a while might be nice." Two doctors come in and pat Buster on the shoulder. "Young man...we have to get him to surgery...now." The doctor says in a rushed tone "Anything else you want to say to him?" A few sensors start to beep in alarm. Spike looks at Buster. "Buster...no..wait.." Buster says, "Yeah! Fuck you, Spike! I hope you die in surgery, and good fucking riddance!" Buster pushes past the doctors brusquely, and storms his way out of the room. The doctors are too busy to play ref. Sparkplug quickly goes to console Buster (depending on what Buster feels toward Sparkplug now - he may not be on good terms with him either - since Buster's still living with his aunt and uncle). Sparkplug goes up to Buster to give him a hug. "Thank god you made it...he's bleeding internally!" Sparkplug walks toward his son. Buster glowers. "Serves him right." He resists the hug, pushing his dad away. "You both brought this on yourselves!" Sparkplug tilts his head and gives his son a hug. "You don't mean it and I know it!" He hugs his son...HARD. He gestures. "Look, let's go get a Mr. Pibb and catch up.” Buster struggles away from his now-affectionate father. "This is neither the time nor place. Now let's just go grab a soda and talk..." Sparkplug says calmly. Buster says, "What, Spike gets hurt, and now suddenly we're a big family again?" Sparkplug stand in front of Buster...almost naively dumbfounded. "I..thought you wanted to finish out your senior year at the school you've attended since you were 13..." Buster says, "I'd like to have a fucking family! If you hadn't blown me off since I was 13, I wouldn't have to choose between my family and my friends!" Sparkplug nods slowly as a few people do a crane-neck at Buster's outburst. "We can talk about this in one of these private rooms here, but you're going to have to talk to me like a sensible adult - so put a heave-ho on the cursing." Sparkplug nods "You're 18-now." Buster says, "Oh, you remembered?" Sparkplug is probably the size of two Buster's. Intimidating yes, but he has never raised his hand to either son. He's not about ready to do it now. "Son, we'll talk about this later...let's just get a Mr. Pibb...like old times...and have a good talk." Buster says, "Oh, fuck your Mr. Pibb, Dad!" Sparkplug remains calm...but he continues to look fairly dumbfounded. "Son...Spike is dying in there! I've never seen it like this before...well...once - but this is serious. Don't say anything you'll regret." Buster says, "It's always about Spike! If I got hit by a car, you wouldn't even show up unless the Autobots said it was OK!" Sparkplug shakes his head and says fairly "Buster...you KNOW that's not true. I love you and Spike equally. The ONLY reason you were with your aunt and uncle was because I didn't want you harmed! You...son - you were just too young!" Buster says, "Yeah, right. Fuck you, Dad. I'll see you at Spike's funeral." Sparkplug frowns. "Don't you dare say that!" Buster storms out. Sparkplug starts to choke up "He could die! Your brother..." >> Buster retreats from the area. << 2010 - Seattle Memorial Hospital Spike is in a room - private. His shoulder his bandaged up. He's just being kept overnight to check on infection. He's reading the New Yorker now. In typical Spike fashion...reading the first few paragraphs...proud of his intellect...then getting really bored with the articles. Buster hurries to the hospital to visit his brother. Buster looks around as he enters the building, frowning as he recalls a similar visit a decade earlier. The color drains from his already-pale face as he recalls what he said to Spike and their father then, so many years ago. Buster eventually enters the room. The scene couldn't be more different for so many reasons. Aesthetically - Spike has no monitors on him, just a bandaged up arm. "Heyah!" Buster says, "Heya, Spike." Spike looks at his arm and laughs weakly. "can you believe...35 years on this Earth and this is the first time I've been hospitalized by a human?!" He pauses and says "Well..except when you and I were playing WWF wrestling and I didn't think you could drop-kick me down the stairs." Buster coughs in embarrassment, and seems strangely subdued. Spike tilts his head in curiosity. "You all right?" He gestures to his shoulder. "It was a clean gunshot entry. I'll have full use of this in weeks." He shakes his head. "Can't believe the Joes routinely suffer through this..." Buster says, "I'm, uh, glad you're all right. You need anything?" Buster looks all over the room, except at his brother. Spike shakes his head. "No...thanks for coming along though." He looks at Buster, fairly reluctant to say this. "Uh...there is *one* thing...it's sort of a caution." He gestures to a seat. "...have a seat." Buster says, "Oh. Sure." Spike reaches under his cushion and pulls out what looks to be a chart. He looks at Buster and says "First off...this isn't a practical joke..got it?" Buster says, "Uh... OK." Buster looks at the chart in confusion. Spike sighs and looks at Buster. "Ever seen 'LOST'?" Buster says, "Uh, no." Spike will soon instruct Buster to open the chart. It will display the name 'Spike Witwicky2' - with remarks about different blood types and yes...a portal to a different dimension. But foremost, he'll see a photo of Spike - in his junky glory and Buster in his Brocked-out pissed offness. Spike says, "Well...I know you people like the science fiction - so you know about those parallel universes sort of storylines ... where they can kill off a character and it won't make a difference because it's another universe, right?"" Spike adds "And those characters in parallel universes are sorta like 'mirrored' or radically different versions of ourselves?" Buster says, "Is this for a roleplaying game?" Spike tries not to laugh, but fails. He opens the chart and gives it to Buster. "THIS...person is literally two floors below us." He adds "Dr. Steen let me look at the chart...because...well..the history explains it." The chart - looking quite official says stuff like 'Patient is extremely combative, has definitive signs of substance abuse - entered a portal to this dimension/world on 02.15.10. Buster says, "Is this for real?" Spike points to the Brock image from the Wiki. "...and that guy...I'm pretty sure is you." Spike raises a mischievous eye. "We can visit this...douchebag downstairs." He adds "BUT - only if you want. We don't have to." Buster blinks, trying to get his mind around this. Spike pauses and says "It looks like primarily Joes and Cobra are affected. I have NO idea why we're involved." He adds "One impersonated Scarlett...of G.I. Joe, when I found out, the other universe version of Dr. Steen shot me." He adds "They drug me into that old abandoned Lyman hall on your campus. While I was on the floor, I guess the version of me gave me some kicks to the kidney...but only when he was next to Lifeline and Scarlet." Spike thinks aloud "I don't know if it's an EXACT parallel portal...like there's other versions of dad, or your friends...Jess...P." Spike adds "Barry..." Buster says, "That's just... wow." Buster says, "I mean, I know Dad an' you deal with this sort of thing all the time, but..." Spike adds "Look...we don't have to see him." He looks at Buster. "In fact...the less interaction we have with him - hell - NO interaction, the chance of you getting snared up in their mess increases." Buster says, "Uh. OK. Why are they HERE, of all places?" Spike shrugs. "Dunno...apparently some 'portal' just opened up. No idea why, but some people have been showing up like party crashers." Buster says, "Oh! Is that the thing I read about in the papers?" Spike blinks/flinches. "Wow...so I guess the secret's out." He shrugs. "Yeah...I guess it is." Spike shakes his head. "Look, it was a bad idea. Let's just forget it." Buster says, "Well, there's not a lot on the press -- what do you know?" Spike shrugs "Not much to say, really. Just that these people seem to think this world is an amusement park." He adds "Sorta like Grand Theft Auto..." Buster looks confused. "They're stealing cars?" Spike shrugs again. "I guess..." Spike thinks "They asked me what types of Transformers they were...and who leads Cobra." He smirks "I thought they were going to put a slug in my head when I said "Cobra Commander leads Cobra." Buster frowns. "Wierd." Spike says, "Anyway...just thought I'd leave the option to you. It's just me downstairs now...Lifeline has the floor on lockdown. But like I said...your physical presence could leave you vulnerable."" Spike says "The chances of you getting involved in this are nil right now. If you were curious about meeting him...the chances go from nil to remote or slim. Still small...but a risk nonetheless."" Buster says, "Well, I am curious about the possibility of examining alternate histories..." Spike chuckles slightly. "Would make a kick-ass history paper." Spike is starting to get second thoughts now. "Look...it's stupid. Sorry I brought it up." Buster says, "I wonder if alternate literature movements developed... they'd kind of have to..." Spike nods and says compassionately. "Buster...I guarantee, the person downstairs wouldn't know that answer if his life depended on it." Buster looks disappointed. Spike recognizes the look. "I'm sorry." Buster says, "Still. So weird..." Spike smirks weakly. "Yeah...from what I've heard...the few exchanges..." He looks at Buster. "I guess...we like really hate each other." GAME: Buster FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Buster says, "You and your double?" Spike shakes his head. " I was talking about you and I…in that other world." He nods at Buster "We're tight..." He arches a brow "right?" Buster blinks, and then nods quickly. "Uh, yeah. Sure!" Spike smirks. "Anyway..." Spike adds "How's school going?" Buster says, "Oh. Uh, good." Spike nods casually "Cool..." Spike tries to keep the conversation going "All moved in?"" Buster says, "Yeah. Bathroom exploded, but I got 'O' to help me get some replacement parts, and Alan might come over to install them." Spike frowns slightly. "That sucks...sorry." He shakes his head, not wanting to prod further, but with Spike - it's sort of like scratching an itch - he can't ignore it. He would be all over wanting to figure out who this parallel person was. Why the hell is his bro so reluctant??!! He shakes his head. "You really don't want to meet this guy, do you?" Buster matches his brother's frown. "I do, and I don't." Spike says calmly. "Don't worry about it - you don't have to." GAME: Buster PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Buster grins. "I admit I am curious." Spike gives a devilish grin as well. "Me too! Just wondering how the hell both of us turn out.." He adds "But still...like I said, there's a small, outside chance there's some dark operative out there scoping out the place." Spike adds "If I'm here...I'm just a patient. They don't know me." He shrugs "On the other hand...it's another version of ourselves." Buster says, "It would be kind of like meeting long lost Witwickys!" Nerd Spike smiles politely. "Yeah...I guess you could say that." Spike opens the dossier again. "Well...I KNOW I have a coke problem in that world. And it looks like there's some smack in my blood as well as some vikodin." Buster looks shocked. "What?" he blurts. Spike pauses and grins. "Oh wait! Lifeline DID say that that Spike did get cited for child neglect because I guess I fell asleep drunk in my car in the dead of winter outside a bar..." He looks at Buster and grins, laughing slightly. "With Daniel in the back seat!" He stops laughing..."Sorry...shouldn't be laughing about that...that's sick..." Buster says, "That's... so weird." Spike grins. "Yeah...he has a good share of old cuts and bruises on him...allegedly at the hands of..." he points to Buster. Buster blinks. "Me?" Buster looks at the picture of his doppleganger again. Spike looks at the pic. "God, you're pissed off for some reason." Buster huhs Spike pauses and looks at Buster, suddenly getting serious. "Buster...look, we don't have to visit. And I'll be out of here tomorrow. But SWEAR to me, if you're ever the least bit curious - we'll see this douchebag together. This guy is...incompetent, but he has a way of fucking things up royally. So if you go in alone sometime out of curiosity..." He shakes his head. "Just promise me if you're seeing this fucktard, you'll bring me along." Buster says, "OK, Spike. Sure." Spike adds "Promise!" Buster smirks. "Sure, Spike. I promise." Spike grins. "You better..." Buster says, "Hey! You're the expert on weirdness. I wouldn't invite trouble without the benefit of your experience!" Spike looks down at the floor...imagining two floors below. "Huh...yeah." Buster says, "Weird that our doubles can be so different, and yet you still have a son named Daniel." Spike nods. "Oh...yeah..." He gulps, sort of reluctant to breach the topic. Buster says, "Chaos theory would suggest wild divergence with just a small change." Spike can only shake his head. NERD! Spike says, "Uh...I guess chaos theory also says that dad..." He seems reluctant to say this "I guess he was really sort of a tyrant on us - like 'weilding the belt' tyrant."" Buster frowns. "Weird. Hard to imagine." Spike nodnods. "Yeah...dad...like...NEVER hit us." Buster says, "Yeah. And I so deserved it sometimes." Spike nods and smirks. "Well...yeah." Buster chuckles, blushing. Spike relaxes. "So...it's settled...we're not going to meet this douchebag...even though the chances of us getting into trouble is relatively small...and we're blowing the chance to meet with our 'other' selves." Buster grins. "I thought we were just going to wait to meet them 'til you can come with?" Spike gets up and laughs slightly "Dude...I'm not attached to any monitors!" Buster says, "Well, yeah. But I thought you said tomorrow?" Spike pauses "...but...if...IF we were - let's take the service elevator...it opens right next to his room. It's guarded, but the guard knows me and says due to the circumstances, I could see him." Spike shakes his head. "Oh fuck dude, I didn't say that!" Buster huhs. Buster grins. Buster says, "So this is how you always get into trouble!" Spike laughs heartily. "I know...I know...but seriously...in five years...would you and I be kicking ourselves for NOT taking this chance?" Buster hms. "Yeah. I think we would." Spike says, "How often would Jess tell you to shut up for saying "If I only could have interviewed..."" Buster makes a face. "Well, Jesse's more supportive than that, but yeah." Spike pauses and puts a hand in his hospital robe. "Guess we could solve it by flippin' a coin." Buster avoids making Carly/Jesse comparisons. Buster says, "Who are you, Two-Face? Let's just go!" Spike pauses and says "Wait...what the hell...we're not scared of this guy are we? We're just cautious...about possible spies...but that room is sealed..Yeah, fuck it!" Seattle Memorial Hospital Spacious and modern, yet clean and functional -- that's the entire idea behind the broad hallways and shining corridors of Seattle Memorial Hospital. A healthy, antiseptic aroma pervades every nook and cranny of this facility, and it's professionally quiet. The only sounds are from distantly dinging elevators, and the occasional clicking footsteps against the tiles...doctors and nurses, making their rounds from room to room. Spike ensures Buster doesn't see any revealing parts of him since he's in a hospital gown. They come to the door after passing two guards. The security is air tight. Only nurses are here. No chance of getting caught. He looks at Buster and smirks..." Last chance to back out?" Buster says, "I'm not backing out, but what's this about spies?" Spike shrugs "Apparently some folks from the other Universe are looking for him." He turns serious. "Now...look at me, I totally mean what I'm about to say - I need your full attention." Buster raises his blonde eyebrows, but gives Spike his full attention. Spike breathes out. "Look...this douchebag is about as dumb as a box of hammers...but for some reason...he's highly manipulative. He's going to say shit that may strike a nerve. Just remember, that's HIS universe...not ours. He doesn't know ANYTHING about you...and our history...got it? Whatever he says..." He gestures to Buster "can't come between us. We've worked too fucking hard to get derailed from this twit. If you can't make that commitment...then I'm cool calling this off now." "No one fucks up our bond 'cept us," Spike asserts. Buster chuckles at that last line Buster says, "Ain't that the truth!" Buster says, "There's nothing some alien faux-Spike can say that will damage our relationship." Buster pats his brother on his non-injured arm. Spike clears his throat and enters the room. "All right..." Buster follows curiously. Spike Witwicky is laying on his bed, an IV in his arm. If Buster looks closer, he'll see that darkSpike is about the same age as Spike, but looks 15 years older...a HARD 15 years older. His skin is somewhat papery thin, but more nourished thanks to the IV. However, the track marks on his arms is unmistakable, along with his sickly yellowed teeth. Spike clears his throat and says quietly "Heyah...you got visitors." Buster's blue eyes widen at the sight of the alternate Spike. Buster mutters to itself. Spike Witwicky stirs and gives a lizardlike grin at Spike. He looks at Buster. "Oooohhh...you got a new boyfriend? I'm gonna tell your other butt-buddy, Dr. Steen!" Buster raises his eyeborws again. "Wow," he deadpans. Spike looks at Buster and can only smirk. "I guess since I use three-syllable words...he thinks that I'm gay for some reason." Spike Witwicky grins and looks at Buster. "So, are you the girl in the relationship or the boy?" He sizes Buster up "I can't tell...you look like a small breeze can blow you over and that fudge packer..." He points an IV-ridded arm to Spike "Bawls like a little girl if he gets a kick to the back." Spike opts not to say anything about who Buster is. Spike Witwicky continue to size Buster up and down. Buster is left momentarily speechless at the odd ranting. Spike smirks at his brother. He's going to have to play the role of ice breaker. "Heyah...Spike - what movie does this world remind you of?" Buster glances at his brother in confusion. Spike Witwicky immediately chides in. "Demolition Man!" He points to Buster and Spike. "You two are like the goody-two-shoe fairy world...and I'm one of those people from the underworld who REALLY knows what the fuck's goin' on." Spike folds his arms and watches impassively. Buster nods slowly. Buster mutters to you, "Wierd..." Spike Witwicky gives a piercing glaze at Buster. "Don't you talk? You deaf?" Buster says, "I'm just here for the show." Buster leans against the wall, studying his brother's dark reflection. GAME: Spike Witwicky FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike Witwicky doesn't recognize Buster yet. He laughs slightly. "You're so lucky I'm down right now...trust me...if I see you again...Ebony and Deadline won't be there to stop me from beating you to death with my bare hands!" Buster glances at his brother again. Spike looks unphased. He gestures toward Buster. Spike mutters to Buster, "All right, this shit's boring...you SURE you don't want to ask this loser anything?" Buster mutters to you, "Not sure what to even ask." Spike nods. He looks at Spike Witwicky. "Well..shit - if you're going to be a dick about it, I guess we'll be on our way...we just thought you needed some company." Spike Witwicky smirks and looks at Buster. "Aww...little baby. Don't worry...I won't hurt your boyfriend THAT much..." Buster mutters to Spike "So... weird..." Spike says calmly "Look...just because a dude speaks in complete sentences and can solve a problem without his fist doesn't make him gay." He adds "Although - acting like a total douchebag really does just reinforce the fact that you're a douchebag." Spike smirks and mutters to Buster "You already said that." Buster looks a little surprised at the caustic effect Spike's evil twin is having on TFU-Spike's language. Buster seems a little flabbergasted otherwise. Buster mutters to you, "Well, yeah. But still..." Spike seems to have gotten a bit more rattled by darkSpike than he cares to be let on. Probably because he's seeing some form of himself. Spike Witwicky glares at Spike. "You just doubled your ass kicking..." Buster smirks Spike rubs his eyes. "Anyway..." He looks at darkSpike. "Two questions...where's your mother and where's your father?" Spike Witwicky folds his harms "Mom left dad when I was four for another guy. Don't know where the hell she is now. Dad...he's rotting in a nursing home - in a state nursing home where he deserves." Buster glances at his brother again. GAME: Buster FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Spike mutters to Buster, "So...it does look like there are some differences - not just personality" Spike Witwicky barks "Don't fuckin' whisper in front of me, that's rude!" "You done?" Spike mutters to Buster. Spike Witwicky barks again "Goddamnit, what did I just say?!" Buster says, "Um... maybe for now. I need to process this." Spike folds his arms. "Well...if you're going to behave like that, I don't see any reason to hang around." Buster says, "It was, uh, interesting meeting you..." Spike backs toward the door and closes it. Buster seems a little shaken by the meeting. Spike Witwicky barks out "Fags!" before the door is closed. Spike Witwicky has disconnected. Buster glances back, shaking his head. Spike slowly makes his way upstairs. Spike looks at Buster and pats him on the shoulder when he gets back to his room. "You OK?" Buster says, "Yeah. Just so bizarre." Buster says, "But for the grace of... what, exactly?" Buster falls quiet, his brain on overdrive. Spike nods. He gets back into his bed. "Man...will be so glad to get out of here tomorrow." He looks at Buster and says "You DO know he didn't recognize you, right?" Buster says, "Oh, really? I was distracted." Spike smirks. "Yeah...I couldn't tell." Buster says, "Well, it's not every day you meet some crude, twisted version of your brother!" Spike adds "Look...You're obviously smarter than I am - but for what it's worth - that...Witwicky is totally divorced from us. He doesn't share our beliefs, hopes, hell, even DNA. The only thing that those people have is our name." Spike blinks and says "So...if you see your other half around...what are you going to do?" Buster says, "He has different DNA?" GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Buster says, "That would be way weirder, definitely!" Buster says, "Not lend him any money, that's for sure!" Spike asserts again, "I'm sure they have different DNA" (though he has absolutely NO way to back this up)" Spike tries to remain stoic, but winds up busting out laughing. Buster frowns. "Weird. Wonder if they have the same fingerprints." Spike pauses and lays his head back down in his pillow. "Oh shit!" he looks at Buster. "I haven't even thought of that!" Buster says, "Good thing they have him in custody. We wouldn't want them running around causing trouble as us!" GAME: Buster PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Spike is more worried about darkBuster wrecking havoc in Seattle and having the cops nab Buster. No way dude would survive in jail. He gives Buster a guarded look. "So...you're not pissed I told you all this?" Buster's smooth brow furrows. "Huh?" Spike shrugs "That I dumped this on you...I could have kept it a secret, but it didn't feel right." Buster says, "No way! This is totally cool. Weird, but cool." Spike grins and lays back in bed. He gives a few labored breaths...the stair climb actually took a bit out of him (no, the heated exchange with darkSpike did). He raises a hand toward Buster, reminiscent of a similar scene more than 15 years ago, but this time his hand is raised like a hi-5. "Cool...heyah, thanks for coming up." Buster frowns as he flashes back to a less-ideal time, but awkwards returns Spike's high-five with a forced smile. Spike says in his best college stoner imitation, which is pretty horrible "Peace,dawg!" Buster laughs, shaking his head. "Get some rest, Spike. I'll run you home tomorrow." Spike FAILS a COOLNESS roll of MINIMAL difficulty Buster goes to the waiting room. This time, he's staying with his brother. Category:1993 Category:2010 Category:Logs